Susurros Descuidados
by Elie G.S
Summary: Dicen que los suspiros son pequeños mensajes de amor salidos del corazón, otros que son caricias robadas de la persona amada, pero cuando ese nombre que escapa de los labios de tu enamorado no es el tuyo, se convierten en espadas invisibles que van directo al corazón y Mu es testigo de ello. SagaxMuxKanon


**Susurros Descuidados**

**_Hola!, bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir, suelen gustarme las parejas mas extrañas, pero espero sea de su agrado.  
_****_Saint Seiya, incluyendo a los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, yo solo me deleito leyendo y/o escribiendo de ellos :3  
._**

* * *

_._

_Dicen que los suspiros son pequeños mensajes de amor salidos del corazón, otros que son caricias robadas de la persona amada, signos añorados y bien correspondido de dos amantes; demostración puro de amor cuando es acompañado con el nombre de esa persona especial, pero cuando ese nombre que escapa de los labios de tu enamorado no es el tuyo, se convierten en espadas invisibles que van directo al corazón, directo al alma._

Saga y mu han llevado un año de que esos suspiros alimentaban y demostraban el inmenso amor al otro, o por lo menos por parte del menor. Saga quien estuvo tratando de conquistar al lemuriano en un tiempo de seis meses antes de que fuese aceptado en el corazón de este; ya tenía Mu la fama en todo el santuario de ser unos de los caballeros más difíciles de conquistar y de eso bien sabía Milo quien dio su testimonio al geminiano cuando este decidió robar el corazón de Mu.

El Escorpión había intentado acercarse al lemuriano un sin fin de veces luego de la batallas de las doce casas, pero Mu jamás mostró intenciones siquiera. Desistió luego que volvieron a los tiempos de paz ya que empezó su relación con Camus de Acuario.

Saga por su lado fue más insistente y constante, quien empezó a conquistar al caballero con pequeños detalles, acompañándolo en el taller, preparando su cena, salidas al cine y unas que otras muestras fugaces de cariño, para no hostigar demasiado al carnero; y así en unos meses el ariano estaba rendido a sus pies, embobado hasta la última hebra de cabello, era ahora Mu quien pasaba en el templo del geminiano, era él quien preparaba la cena y él quien comenzaba con las muestras de cariño; las salidas al cine fueron remplazados por el calor de un cuerpo sobre el otro sobre una cama, sofá, cocina, en fin, donde fuese.

Y fue en una de esas noches cuando ocurrió... Mu estaba sobre las caderas del gemelo mayor, moviéndose al vaivén de las caderas de este. Saga lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura mientras le otorgaba más fuerza a esas embestidas, Mu se recargó hacia adelante sin dejar de moverse, besando el cuello del mayor.

-Te amo- susurró entre besos, pequeños besos que subían despacio por el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y mordía succionándolo.

-Ahh...Shaka- susurró en cambio Saga. Gran error.

Mu paró en seco, ¿había oído bien?

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó mientras miraba fijamente al gemelo, que había procesado recién lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Mu, yo... Lo siento- dijo Saga mientras le sostenía la mirada. El ariano se salió y vistió lo más rápido que podía, mientras Saga trataba de darle una explicación - Mu por favor espera... No es lo que…

\- ¿Y qué es?... Dime ¿desde hace cuánto piensas en Shaka cuando estás conmigo? - Dijo Mu ya terminando de vestirse, Saga lo miró un momento y agachó la cabeza, en ese instante Mu entendió todo- ya veo, creo que mi pregunta debió ser, ¿desde hace cuánto estás con Shaka?

-Desde hace unos meses... - Reconoció finalmente el gemelo.

Mu sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, esto había sido un golpe bajo a su amor, a su devoción por el caballero de Géminis, a su ego y un golpe fue justo lo que le devolvió a Saga, uno directo en la cara, que ocasionó que el mayor cayera de espalda a la cama y se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos, tomó lo poco que le quedaba de pertenencias y de dignidad y se marchó de ahí corriendo, que importaba lo que lo demás lo vieran; quiso llorar, pero no dentro del tercer templo, no en frente de Saga, sino en su casa, en su cama y no salir de ahí jamás. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio que Kanon se encontraba a unos pasos de él y que lo había saludado. Salió del templo y la fría brisa lo devolvió a la realidad, debían ser como las tres de la madrugada y no podía pasar por Tauro a estas horas, así que desobedeciendo a un mandato de su diosa desapareció.

.

* * *

.

Kanon quien había visto al ariano marcharse tan alterado y sin siquiera devolverle la palabra, lo había sorprendido ya que el peli lila no era de las personas que actuaban de esa manera, y lo sabía porque había aprendido a conocerlo en todo el tiempo que estuvo con su hermano, de hecho se podría decir que se habían convertido en grandes amigos; el gemelo menor se fue en dirección a la habitación de su hermano para que le diera una respuesta a lo que había visto y al entrar vio a Saga a medio vestir y con un hematoma debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Valla veo que un poco masoquista el borrego - dijo en broma el menor

\- No es momento para tus bromas Kanon - dijo Saga quien aún se quejaba por el golpe.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -

\- Se enteró de lo mío y Shaka

\- ¿Sólo de eso?

\- Si

-Bueno, creo que lo tienes merecido entonces, yo te dije que debías decírselo hace tiempo, ¿hasta cuándo más pensabas jugar con él?

Hubo un enorme e incómodo silencio, Kanon supo que su hermano no le comentaría nada más, así que por ahora se encargaría del hematoma que parecía crecer e inflamarse aún más en la cara de su hermano.

\- Espera aquí - dijo Kanon y salió en busca de algo, regreso en pocos segundos con una bolsa con hielos - ten, empeorará si no te pones esto - Saga aceptó de mala gana la bolsa con hielo y colocó sobre su mejilla izquierda, mientras dejaba escapar un alarido de dolor.

\- Vaya mano de la oveja, no?- diciendo esto cerró la puerta y se marchó a su habitación, su hermano andaría con un humor de perros de ahora en adelante. Llegó a su habitación y pensó en cómo estaría en ariano ahora.

En la mañana fue a ver a Mu, pero cuando quiso pasar por su templo un muro de cristal le impidió la pasada, intentó llamarlo mentalmente y no hubo respuesta, tal vez quería estar sólo. Lamentablemente para el geminiano así fue por tres meses en donde Kanon iba y no le permitía el paso y mucho menos comunicación, esto ya lo estaba asustando, ya que nadie había visto al carnero en todo ese tiempo, ni salir ni entrar en el Templo y en las ocasiones en que había audiencia con el patriarca al pasar por el templo del ariano no encontraban ni huellas de él. Hasta que un día en una de las visitas matutinas de Kanon la muralla ya no estaba para impedirle el paso, así que entró y busco por todo el templo a su dueño, lo buscó en su habitación, por la sala, el baño y la cocina y ni rastro de Mu, se concentró entonces para poder sentir el cosmos de Mu, pero este era muy débil, efectivamente estaba disminuyendo. Kanon comenzó a desesperarse, ya que no duraría mucho en ese estado, al fondo y hacia la izquierda del templo de Aries encontró el taller, él debía estar ahí, abrió la puerta y lo encontró echado sobre la mesa en que trabajaba inconsciente.

Kanon tomó a Mu en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación, lo acomodó con cuidado sobre su cama y con sus dedos, índice y medio presionó el costado de su cuello, pidiéndoles a los Dioses que aún tuviera pulso, ya que su cosmos casi se extinguía. Al comprobar que aun poseía signos vitales el gemelo encendió su cosmos, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza y el pecho del ariano; Kanon llevaba unos cuantos meses cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de la pareja de su hermano, y conocía la relación oculta entre Saga y Shaka, y fue en ese entonces en que empezó a acercarse a Mu para encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad que ocultaba celosamente su hermano.

-Por favor- rogó el peli azul, lo necesitaba, no soportaría si el lemuriano se iba.

Un sonido proveniente de Mu lo sacudió de sus pensamientos.

-Saga...- susurró, pero más que eso fue una pregunta. Kanon sonrió de mala gana, mientras el ariano lentamente abría sus ojos

-No, Kanon- dijo suavemente acercándose un poco a él

-¿Kanon?- dijo Mu abriendo completamente los ojos, examinándolo detenidamente, descartando una posible mentira. Se echó a sus brazos al ver que era real y lloró.- Saga y Shaka…

-Lo sé-dijo Kanon

-¿Qué?

-Lo supe hacia algún tiempo, no te lo dije porque Saga me dijo que te lo diría y confié en él.- Kanon suspiró y siguió- y no sólo eso…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Mu entre sollozos

-Saga estuvo contigo por una apuesta, una apuesta entre él y Milo- ahora Mu no daba crédito a lo que oía, se separó un poco de Kanon mirándolo fijo a los ojos, esperando que el geminiano se retractara, esperando que todo fuera una mala broma por parte de su acompañante.

-Lo oí mientras hablaba con Shaka… Lo siento, quería decírtelo, pero no encontraba la manera de estar a solas contigo y cada vez que te quería comentar, Saga te llevaba a su cuarto o a donde sea, de verdad perdóname Mu.

Hubo silencio, Lloró con más fuerza y Kanon dejó que Mu llorara lo que quisiera, que se desahogara con él, no importaba si se hacía daño a sí mismo. Acarició sus cabellos con tal delicadeza y de vez en cuando depositaba besos sobre ellos; cuando el menor dejó de llorar, este se separó y Kanon con su mano libre secó sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo Mu sentándose en su cama separándose de Kanon

-¿Mu?

-Por preocuparte por mí- le dijo con más calma.

-Descuida, espérame aquí – se levantó y fue a la cocina, al volver traía consigo un poco de té- Bébelo – le dijo mientras le pasaba la tasa. Mu obedeció aún se sentía débil. –Ahora dime ¿Qué locura querías cometer?

-Yo… no quería que esto pasara, necesitaba estar solo- dijo dejando la tasa en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama.

-Ocupaste tu cosmos por tres meses, para crear ese tonto muro mientras trabajabas en tu taller día y noche – dijo reprendiéndolo con los brazos cruzados igual que aun niño cuando comete una travesura, el ariano agachó la cabeza. Kanon lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo – Gracias a Atena aún estas con vida, pero eso no quita que te encuentres débil, así que ahora jovencito va a hacer lo que yo le diga y sin quejas.- Kanon se puso de pié sonriéndole

-Pero Kanon…

-Eh eh!, dije sin quejas- dijo cortante, Mu rió, así era Kanon, siempre cuidaba de él, siempre le mostraba su lado divertido y amable.

-Si- dijo finalmente Mu.

Dos meses estuvo Kanon en su templo, dos meses en que él le ayudo, le alimentó, limpiaba y cuidaba. Nadie podría sospechar si quiera que el ex marino se preocupara tanto por alguien, solo el carnero era consciente de lo bueno que podía ser. Mu no podía dejar de contemplarlo cada vez que este le ayudaba con los quehaceres del Templo, o como tambaleaba cada vez que le traía la comida a la cama. Ya casi no pensaba en Saga, aunque no olvidaría tan pronto lo que le había hecho, ya no hacía el mismo daño que hace cinco meses atrás, y todo gracias al hermano.

-A2- decía el peli lila. Quien estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas frente al peli azul.

-No, mi turno…mmm B5-

-¡Le diste!- dijo el lemuriano. Kanon se acercó y le jaló el cabello – ¡Auch!, mi turno

-E1-

-Le diste- Mu piñizcó uno de sus brazos - ¡carnero te estás pasando!...I7

-¿Qué, otra vez? – Dijo asombrado, Kanon lo agarró con un brazo por los hombros y con la mano del brazo libre friccionó sus nudillos en la cabeza del Ariano-¡Kanon Basta, tú ganas, tú ganas!

-¿Qué pasó carnero, tan fácil te rindes?- dijo aun sosteniéndolo, Mu no encontrando otra forma de zafarse, empezó a hacer cosquillas a Kanon y este empezaba a aflojar su agarre, así fue como empezaron con una guerra de cosquillas

-No dragón, tengo unos bajos trucos bajo la manga - dijo siguiendo con su ataque, mientras el peli azul se retorcía de risa – que curioso, no sabía que fueras tan cosquilloso – Kanon debía salir rápido de ahí, así que tomó como pudo al lemuriano y giraron sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta que estaban al borde, por lo cual terminaron cayendo uno sobre el otro.

Otro ataque de risa inundó a ambos, Kanon se detuvo, él quien estaba sobre Mu miró hipnotizado como este aún reía, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía reír así, le gustaba tanto como sonreía y no solo con su boca, sino también con sus ojos, esos ojos jade que demostraban calma y paz, calma que solo encontraba a su lado, y de la cual no desearía despegarse jamás; luego estaba su boca, que se curvaba y abría para expulsar una simpática risa, esos labios delgados que lo invitaba a besarlos apasionadamente, con devoción y con amor; y siguiendo ese impulso, Kanon se acercó lentamente al menor, como tanteando terreno, parando de vez en cuando para no ahuyentar al cordero, a pocos milímetros de su boca, miró a los ojos de Mu, estos estaban abiertos y fijos en él, vio como Mu se mordía el labio inferior y fue el indicio que necesitaba para tomar posesión de ellos, primero fue solo rose, luego presionó moviéndose con ternura y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya se besaban con pasión, sus lenguas jugaban con frenesí, provocando descargas a todo su cuerpo y sus manos pronto se necesitaron.

-Te Amo Mu- susurró el gemelo menor separándose solo para decirle lo que tuvo que aguantarse por largo tiempo.

Mu esta vez encontró su nombre en su amante y tal vez no era el mismo sentimiento que el de Kanon, pero era fuerte y crecía, tal vez si seguía así con él, en un futuro no tan lejano, podrían compartir el susurro de un _te amo_.

.

* * *

.

_**Gracias por leer, en verdad es muy difícil encontrar fanfics de esta pareja puesto que hay muy pocos T.T **_  
_**Y eso me huele porque no hay muchos seguidores. En fin, no olviden dejar su comentario, tal vez así y me anime a escribir mas XD.**_


End file.
